Wounds
by Frostburn243
Summary: A somber morning with Alfred Pennyworth a few weeks after Bruce's departure.


**A/N: Alright folks, it's time I stop procrastinating and just bloody write a Gotham story already. Before I get started I just wanted to clarify that I am an EXTREMELY late addition to the Gotham fandom. Seriously, I didn't actually start watching the series until January of this year. Yeah, I know it's ridiculous and I am well aware of what I've missed out on up until now. A friend actually introduced me to the show and it blew my mind. The concept, the talent of the cast, just everything about it. And the funny thing is, I have never been much of a diehard superhero fan, so me liking something like this is very uncharacteristic of me. Anyway, I'd say that's enough rambling from me. On to the story!**

_Alfred,_

_I am writing to let you know I'm okay, and that you won't hear from me for some time. But I will return when I know I am able to protect the people I love. When Gotham needs me, I will return._

_Sincerely, Bruce Wayne._

Alfred Pennyworth stared down at the piece of notebook paper in his hand. He had read the short letter more times than he could remember. It had been the first he'd heard from his young charge in the three weeks, nearly a month, since his unfortunate departure.

He was sat in the kitchen of the small apartment they lived in during the hellish months before reunification with the mainland. He listened to the clock ticking away and took in the sound of the drizzling rain and bustling of the city outside.

Much had changed in the weeks since reunification. The people of Gotham were hard at work rebuilding their homes and lives. Crime remained relatively low, mostly due to the large military presence that still lingers in the city. The harbor was cleared of mines and military engineers set up temporary bridges until the others could be repaired. The debris from the assault was close to being completely cleared away as well.

The city's wounds were healing more and more each passing day.

But perhaps the greatest relief to the old butler was the reconstruction of Wayne Tower and Wayne Manor were proceeding as planned. Alfred made sure that only the best people and materials were used. Sure it was going to be extremely expensive, but money was not an issue. It was the Wayne name, after all.

Alfred let out a heavy sigh as he turned to gaze out onto the the city from the window. He sipped on his morning tea for a time as he let his mind wonder over the events of past five years. Some good, some bad, and some absolutely terrible.

He looked down at the cane leaning against his chair. Having his back broken by Bane wasn't easy to overcome, but he survived and that's all that mattered to him. Gone were his fighting days, though, and that hurt a bit.

"Maybe I should get one of those fancy sword canes, that would be something, ay?" Alfred thought aloud, chuckling lightly.

His attention was suddenly drawn to a familiar knock at the door. He stood from his seat and hobbled over to the door, opening it with a smile.

"Ah, Doctor Gordon, how lovely it is to see you." Alfred greeted cheerily.

Leslie Gordon had started making an effort to come visit Alfred ever since Bruce had left. She usually made it by at least once a week, that is if her schedule allowed it. Being one of the best doctors in Gotham, she was a busy woman, but she tried her utmost to come by as often as possible.

"Good morning Alfred, I have the day off, so I figured I'd drop in and check how you're feeling." Leslie replied, a warm smile on her face.

"Oh I dare say I'm doing quite well. Please do come in. Have you eaten? I am known to make a sublime frittata." Alfred offered.

Leslie let out a cheerful chuckle.

"That sounds lovely." She replied, entering the apartment.

Alfred took her coat and the two made their way back to the kitchen. As Leslie took her seat, she noticed the letter lying on the table and quickly picked it up.

"You got a letter from Bruce? It's about time he lets us know he's alright. Jim and I have been really worried about him." Leslie said as she placed the letter back on the table.

"Ah yes, it arrived just yesterday. I must say I'm a little surprised it took this long to here from him. But of course, Master Bruce must have his reasons." Alfred said over his shoulder as he continued to prepare the crustless quiche.

Leslie nodded in agreement.

"What do you think he means by, 'when Gotham needs me'?" She asked after a brief silence.

Alfred shook his head.

"I haven't the slightest. However, I trust Master B's judgment on the matter. I suppose that's all any of us can do." He said matter-of-factly.

"I suppose you're right." Leslie agreed, her eyes tracing over the letter a second time.

A few moments later Alfred served Leslie's breakfast. She took a bite and her face lit up.

"Alfred, this is heavenly! You have to give me the recipe." Leslie said, taking another bite.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss, chef's secret." Alfred said with his signature smirk.

The two chuckled and sat in comfortable silence as Leslie finished her meal and Alfred finished his tea. After they finished, Alfred took the dishes to the sink and began washing them. Leslie offered to help, but Alfred would have none of it and insisted that she just relax. She obliged and took a seat in the living room. After a few minutes, he joined her, taking a seat in the lounge chair across from hers.

"Have you heard from Selina recently?" Leslie asked once Alfred got settled.

Alfred paused.

"No, no I'm afraid not." Alfred said solemnly.

"I see, that's such a shame. The poor thing, I've never seen someone so heartbroken before in my life. I hope she's okay." Leslie said sadly.

Alfred nodded weakly.

Selina.

Despite his initial misgivings about her, the two had really become quite close, especially during his time in rehab. She and Bruce would do everything they could to help, both with his therapy and chores around the apartment. Alfred saw a side of her he never knew existed. She was so much more affectionate and acted so domestic that, if you didn't know her, you would've thought she had lived a normal life.

But, after Bruce left, it was as if her entire world was destroyed. She was basically catatonic for the first week after he left. She wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Barbara, and she had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. Alfred had only seen her once over the past three weeks, and she looked beyond broken.

He had tried to approach her, but she only ran. He imagined seeing him brought her too many painful memories for her. No one has seen much of her since.

He imagined it would likely take years for all of her wounds to heal completely.

If they even could.

After another half an hour of chatting Leslie took her leave. She thanked him for the meal and Alfred thanked her for her company. After seeing her out, Alfred returned to his seat in the living room.

It was just himself and the ambiance yet again.

He sighed, getting the feeling that this was going to be the trend for quite sometime. But Alfred wasn't about to let that get him down.

There was still plenty of work to be done before Bruce came home.

Wounds be damned.

**A/N: I really hope y'all enjoyed this. It was a spur of the moment kinda thing that I honestly just came up with it out of nowhere this morning and figured, hey, might as well just roll with it. Y'all know how it is. I may make another chapter for Selina, but I haven't decided yet.**

**If you enjoyed please leave review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
